


Let's misbehave!

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Исходники: Swing Republic feat. Irving Aaronson and his Commanders – Let`s misbehave; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (S04E10 "Our Man Bashir", S05E17 "A Simple Investigation", S06E20 "His Way", S07E15 "Badda-Bing").
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Original Female Character(s), Kira Nerys/Odo
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Let's misbehave!

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Swing Republic feat. Irving Aaronson and his Commanders – Let`s misbehave; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (S04E10 "Our Man Bashir", S05E17 "A Simple Investigation", S06E20 "His Way", S07E15 "Badda-Bing").


End file.
